A Walk in Your Shoes
by Speciall Ed
Summary: When an accident happens when the Professor is demonstrating his new invention, Fry and Leela, Bender and Zoidberg, and the Professor and Amy switch bodies. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: Another Normal Day

**A Walk in your Shoes**

Chapter 1: Another Normal Day

It was another normal day at Planet Express. Leela was trying to stop Nibbler from eating the bowl his food was in. Dr. Zoidberg was trying to start a conversation with Amy, who was trying very hard to ignore him. Fry and Bender were sitting on the couch, drinking beer, and watching, for some weird reason, the news.

"…We currently have five experts monitoring the growing situation at Mom's Friendly Robot Company. For those of you just tuning in, a virus that has entered the generators at Mom's and is causing electrical problems for Mom and many neighboring buildings," reported the news monster, Morbo.

"Why should I care?' Bender asked the T.V. sarcastically, "I have all I need here. Beer and cigars, my life. If it doesn't involve me, I don't even see why it should be on the news. Like I said, why should I care?"

"Because, " said Professor Farnsworth, who just walked in, "My new invention needs that power. Good news everyone! I have a new invention! Who wants to see it?

No on looked up, not even Amy, who desperately wanted to get away from Dr. Zoidberg's constant chatter. "Uhhh, Professor," Fry began to say, "You've made hundreds of inventions already. We don't really care anymore."

"Ohh, I see," the Professor responded, "Get up or your all fired!" The Professor looked around, but still, no one moved. Bender looked up from the T.V. and said, "Look, buddy, you've fired us all already. You fired me and Fry seven times already. You even fired Leela."

"Then get up or I won't pay you anymore!" the Professor shouted. Leela looked up from Nibbler, who had successfully eaten his food bowl, and said, "Professor, you never paid us, ever. The only reason we still come here is because you made it impossible to remove our job chips."

"Hmmm, really," Professor Farnsworth said thoughtfully, "Then get up or I'll stop giving you beer!" Professor Farnsworth smiled as he saw everyone run to the door.

While following the Professor, Dr. Zoidberg gave up on talking to Amy, and started pestering Bender. Bender then stopped talking to Fry and began to focus on where the softest spot was on Zoidberg, so he could punch it. Since Bender wasn't paying attention to him anymore, Fry began to try, again, to ask Leela out. Thankfully for Leela, it only took the Professor five more minutes to cross the twenty-foot hallway. Finally, the Professor reached the machine and began to speak.

"Let me show you my most recent invention. I'd like to show you the Mind-Machine."


	2. Chapter 2: The Invention

**A Walk in your Shoes**

Chapter 2: The Invention

"Oooh, interesting," said Dr. Zoidberg, "Don't you think so, Bender?"

"Shut up, Zoidberg," Bender replied, "So what does this piece of junk do, anyway?

"The Mind-Machine can do anything that has to do with one's mind," the Professor began to say," Anything from reading someone's mind to controlling the thoughts of others." The professor had a slight evil smile when he mentioned controlling thoughts.

"Why would you want a machine that does that?" asked Amy.

"I don't want to use it to take over the minds of the government!" the Professor began to shout. "Why would you ask a question like that? Who are you? I've never seen it before! It's not mine! I can't believe you'd think I'd try to take over the government! Get out!"

"We can't," Bender said, "If we do, you won't give us beer."

"Ohhh," the Professor said, seemingly forgetting about what he had been talking about before. "Then, in that case, would you like try it out?"

"No," everyone said at the same time.

"Great," the Professor said as he pushed some buttons on the machine. Six helmets popped out. "Put these on. I've put the settings on mind reading. I myself want to read Bender's mind. I'm sure we'll all see how much stuff he has taken from us."

Bender looked around and chuckled nervously, "Why would you think that? I didn't break into your safe with the combination 67 - 45 – 02 and steal $910.23."

Fry, Leela, Zoidberg, Bender, Amy, and Professor Farnsworth all put on their helmets. "The more power you use," the Professor began to explain, "The closer our minds become, making it easier to see what goes on in your heads."

Soon, everyone started reading each other's minds. "Ohh my," the Professor said, "Leela, did you know we have the same blood type? This is wonderful, I always thought you had a wonderful pair kidneys."

While Leela was convincing the Professor to leave her alone and to stop coming up to her with a scalpel, Mom, of Mom's Friendly Robot Company, was yelling at her three sons. "Hurry up, you worthless piles of flesh!" she was yelling. "We're losing $55,890 an hour with these generators all messed up. If they aren't ready in ten minutes, you'll start paying for them with your limbs!" Mom's sons, knowing she wasn't lying, started working even faster.

Back at Planet Express, Professor Farnsworth was explaining to Amy the only danger in using the Mind-Machine. "The only risk," he explained, "Is if there's an electrical surge and the machine overloads. If that were to happen, then our minds might become to close, and we can't have that happen. It might have catastrophic consequences."

Back at Mom's, ten minutes later, Walt, the smartest of the three sons, suddenly shouted, "I got it!" He turned around to see Mom sneaking up on him with a saw. When Mom saw that he saw her, she threw the saw over her head. "Ow," someone said. "Awww, shove a big old melon in it!" she shouted, "Now, Walt, what is it you got?"

"I have the answer!" Walt said, "We surge extra electricity into the generators. It'll overload all electronics in a ten mile radius, but it will also fry the virus that's in the generators."

"Walt!" Mom yelled. Walt put his hands up to protect himself, but instead of hurting him, Mom said, "That's brilliant! Not only will it purge the generators of the virus, but overloading the electronics is great. It will break all electronics that people use, and we'll – I mean I'll – make millions when they go out to by replacements. Surge the generators, now!"

Exactly ten miles away, the Planet Express crew fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3: Switched

**A Walk in your Shoes**

Chapter 3: Switched

After about fifteen minutes, the Planet Express crew began to wake up.

"Owww, my head," Fry began to moan, "Wait, something isn't right. OK, let's see, white tank top, purple hair, one eye, voice that sounds like Leela. Hmmm, I don't know what's wrong." Fry stood there for another few minutes before he gasped and yelled, "Wait! I'm Leela!"

Fry in Leela's body ran over to his own body and started hitting it and shouting, "Leela, uhhh, or Fry, or whoever you, or I am, wake up!"

Fry's body began to stir. "Owww, stop it. And what do you mean, 'Whoever you are'? I'm Leela." Leela stood up and saw herself looking at her. She screamed and then said, "If you're me, then that means…" Leela looked down and saw she was wearing the red coat Fry wore. "I'm Fry!"

"Haha, losers. Bender is invincible. No machine can mess up my mind, and anyone who wants to can bite my shiny metal ass."

As Bender was busy talking about his invincibility, Fry and Leela started laughing. Bender soon stopped and looked at himself to see he was red, wearing sandals, and had two claws. "Awww, crap." He turned around and saw his ex-robot body and said, "This is awful! I can't do anything to Zoidberg! It would be doing something to me, and I love me!"

"Let's see," Leela (in Fry's body) said, "Me and Fry have somehow switched bodies. Bender and Zoidberg have done the same thing. Does that mean…" Leela was then interrupted by a loud scream, "I'M OLD!"

"Yeah," Fry said, "Amy and the Professor have switched, too."

"Hmmm," the Professor said. The crew was sitting at the table trying to figure out what had happened. "This must have happened when we were using the Mind-Machine," Professor Farnsworth continued, "We are a small group that gets its electricity from Mom's Friendly Robot Company. With the problems Mom's is having, the generators must have had a burst of energy that overloaded the Mind-Machine. When the electricity came, our minds were pushed into other bodies."

Amy was still terribly upset while the Professor was talking. "Ohhh, what will Kif think? And my parents, they'll never stop talking about the fact that they won't have any grandchildren now?"

"Anyway," the Professor continued, "Our only hope is to re-overload the machine. And knowing the kind of heartless witch Mom is, we have a problem. So, any ideas?"

"Bite my red, shell-covered ass," Bender said. "I like this body. I can smoke and drink and I know it's causing harm for Zoidberg when we switch back. I say we wait a while."

"Don't worry, everyone," Zoidberg said, not realizing that no one cared for his health. "I have five lungs and three livers. I won't have any harm come to me."

"Then let me out of this body!" Bender yelled.

"Don't worry," Leela said. "Something will come along soon that will make this situation better."

Suddenly, the company's videophone began to ring,

"See, I told you," Leela said. "I bet whoever is calling can probably help us." Leela pressed the on-screen button to see who was calling. It was Zapp Brannigan. "That's not what I meant," Leela said very angrily.

"Hello my sensual Leela," Zapp said, "I am in need of a package delivered to my ship, the Nimbus, and I thought you might be itching to be in my _sexual_ presence. I would, of course, pay $55,890 for you to deliver. And perhaps, a little extra if Leela and I could have some, alone time." Zapp said this with a grin.

"We'll do it!" the Professor shouted.

Zapp was surprised to see who he thought was Amy to be so excited, but then he remembered Kif. "Ahhh, yes. You must want to spend some _special_ time with Kif." After saying this, he saw that who he thought was the Professor start crying. "Okaaayyyyy, um, I'll see you when you come by."


	4. Chapter 4: The Nimbus

**A Walk in your Shoes**

Chapter 4: The Nimbus

"What were you thinking?" Leela, Fry, and Amy were yelling at the Professor. "Now I have to worry about Fry in my body spending time with Zapp!" Leela was yelling.

"Yeah," Fry said. "What if he tries to seduce me in Leela's body? I don't want that happened to Leela to happen to me! I'm a guy!"

"And I have to explain to Kif that I'm 161 years old," Amy was complaining. "And the same gender as him!"

"Yes, but this can help us," the Professor began to explain. I calculated that the amount that Zapp Brannigan is paying us would be the cost to rent one of Mom's generators for an hour. If we can make this delivery, then we can switch back."

"Then let's hurry up," Bender began to shout. "I can't have Zoidberg in my body. He's trying to be nice! It will ruin my reputation."

"Who do you have to prove to that you're still cold and heartless?" Leela asked.

"The people of Osiris 4," Bender answered.

"Hey," Fry said, "Wasn't that the planet where we were enslaved, you accidentally had the Pharaoh killed when a stone nose crushed him to death, take his place, force the slaves to build a million foot tall, fire-breathing, statue of yourself, force them to rebuild, get buried in it, and then have me and Leela buried with you so we had to blow it up?"

"Yeah, and Fry, it's okay to breath in the middle of a sentence," Bender said as he saw Fry start choking in Leela's body due to lack of air.

"Ugghh," Leela moaned, "I have an idiot taking care of my body. And Bender, Osiris 4 is 599,800,000 miles in the other direction."

"I still don't like being switched with Zoidberg," Bender mumbled.

The Planet Express crew got on the ship and Leela began to sit down at the main controls when the Professor pushed her away.

"Leela," the Professor said, "Your Pilot License is registered to your body, not your mind or Fry's body. Fry will be flying."

When everyone heard this, the buckled their seatbelts, threw pillows around to create soft spots incase of a crash, and then stapled themselves to their seats.

"C'mon, I'm not that bad," Fry said as he proceeded to fly through the wall and the building next to him.

The ship was about halfway there when Bender mentioned that they forgot to pick up Zapp's package, and that they had to fly back. Leela and Amy couldn't decide which was worse, getting to the Nimbus sooner or flying with Fry some more. Before they could say anything though, Fry flew back. After crashing into the ground, Bender grabbed Zapp's package from DOOP's Earth headquarters.

Back in space, Leela was very angry. She had looked at what was inside the envelope for Zapp. "He sent us to pick up his dry cleaned underwear! He's doing this just so he could see me! DOOP sends clothes to him for free! And now he's going to get to see me, but Fry is me!"

Shortly later, the Planet Express Ship approached the Nimbus. Fry, who was ordered by Leela to go in slowly, proceeded to fly straight through the hull of the ship. Unfortunately for Leela, who had hoped she could give the package to a crewmember and leave as soon as possible, Fry crashed into the shower room, were Zapp was at the moment.

"Ahhh, hello Leela," Zapp said, coming forward to her, completely naked, "I'm so glad you could come." Fry, in Leela's body, started to whimper.

**Note: Hello all you people who read this. I'd like to say a few things. First, I forgot to put a disclaimer in so:**

**Disclaimer: I haven't (Chapters 1, 2, 3), don't (Chapter 4), and won't ever own Futurama and all things relating to it.**

**Thank you,**

**Speciall Ed**


	5. Chapter 5: Tiime with Zapp and Kif

**A Walk in Your Shoes**

Chapter 5: Time with Zapp Brannigan and Kif Kroker

"Come," Zapp said, "Let me give you a tour." This wasn't very appealing to any member of the crew, especially since Zapp still hadn't put on any clothes.

"I think we'd rather just give you the package and leave," Leela said, trying hard not to look at Zapp. Leela turned around to grab the package and gasped. Zapp's underwear was put into the cargo hold, which was full of useless crap the crew gathered over time. When Fry crashed, the door to the cargo hold opened and everything poured out, leaving Zapp's delivery buried underneath all the junk.

"Oh, my, that won't do," Zapp said, "I'll have my crew clean that up, but it looks like you'll be spending the next few hours with me, Leela." Zapp made a growling sound and grinned. He was then slapped by who he thought was Fry.

Zapp was about to ask what was up, he could tell something was wrong, Leela was the one who slapped him usually, not Fry, but Kif Kroker ran up.

"Hello, Amy," Kif said. He saw the Professor smile and wave, but nothing from Amy. Being the emotional creature Kif was, he saw this as rejection and ran away, crying. Amy, in the Professor's body, grabbed the Professor, in Amy's body, and ran after Kif. Unfortunately for Amy, the Professor's body wasn't fast at all. This left Fry and Leela, in each other's bodies, and the same with Bender and Zoidberg, with Zapp Brannigan.

"Hmmm, robot and ugly crab thing, why don't you go join the crew at the bar," Zapp said, knowing that the word alcohol would have Bender leave. Zoidberg, being the friendless, uhhh, thing, he was, was sure to follow Bender. Zapp was right. His plan was working perfectly. All he had to do was get Fry away, and he knew he and Leela could be alone.

"Fry, you're the delivery boy right?" Zapp asked, "That means you should go get my package. I'm sure you'd be fired if you don't help." This idea was unusually smart for Zapp Brannigan. He called over some of his crew to take Fry away to help retrieve Zapp's underwear. This left him with Leela, but Zapp didn't realize it was actually Fry.

"Well, well, well, alone together," Zapp said, moving closer to Fry, who started whimpering.

Meanwhile, Amy was looking for Kif. She knew he was in his room, but the Professor's body was so old, she couldn't keep up with him as he ran away, and she couldn't clearly see where she was going. The Professor, in Amy's body, was dragged along, even though he wanted to be elsewhere. He was trying to figure out how to use the Mind-Machine to take over the mind of an important galactic figure like Zapp Brannigan.

After fifteen more minutes of walking, Amy found herself next to Kif's door. She knocked on the door and asked if she could come in.

Bender and Zoidberg had found the bar and walked in. He was very mad; there was no way for him to bring harm to Zoidberg. Bender had even stabbed Zoidberg's body, and the knife had shattered. "Hey, bud, what's the most alcoholic drink you got?" Bender asked. The barman pulled out a drink, completely covered in labels saying, "Poison" and "Danger". Bender looked at Zoidberg and smiled evilly.

Fry desperately wanted Leela to be back. Zapp was dragging him towards his room. Fry was too scared to hit or insult Zapp. Zapp, who was very used to being hurt by Leela, took this as a good sign. Zapp was so happy, that he wasn't listening to what Leela was saying. Something about being switched, and how she was really Fry, but Zapp ignored it.

As Fry was being dragged off to Zapp's quarters, Leela was digging through Planet Express's junk. The Nimbus crewmembers that were supposed to be helping, on Zapp's orders, were trying to stall Leela as much as possible. Unfortunately for them, they thought they were with Fry, not Leela. After being annoyed for a long time, Leela turned to the crew. Two were tied up in unbreakable diamond tether. The other three were lying on the ground, unconscious, and bleeding slightly. Still, she knew she might be shot if she was seen by the Nimbus crew somewhere else. Leela sighed and got back to work.

Amy was having some difficulty reaching Kif. The Professor, who had Amy's voice, refused to talk to Kif. This left an old man yelling at a squishy, green being. This didn't make Kif feel any better. He was completely ignoring what the Professor said. Kif knew that the Professor commonly sent his crew on many dangerous missions. Most of them could easily lead to death. Kif didn't see how a senile old man would explain Amy's behavior.

Zapp was very happy. After talking about T.V. and beer, he saw Leela run to his quarters. He thought it was a little dumb though; only someone with a mind like Fry's could fall for that one. Zapp wasn't too concerned though. He walked in after who he thought was Leela and closed the door. Fry turned around and gulped.

Being in a body that was alive, instead of a robot body, Bender was incredibly drunk. At least one of Zoidberg's three livers had stopped working and two of his hearts must have stopped. "Yeah," Bender began to say to some crew members, sounding very slurred, "So, uhhh, we have this problem." The crew agreed. No one could have that much alcohol and live. They expected the crab to fall over and die soon, but he continued on. "This old guy, like, really, old. He made this machine. I dunno, Mint-Machete or something. Now I switched with my very handsome robot friend. I'm him and he's me. I hate him. Same problem with some other people. I can't remember. I think one of my brains stopped. That girl Zapp likes, she switched with Fry, and the old guy with that girl who likes Kif."

The crew looked at each other with horror. Normally, they'd never listen to a drunken crab with twenty times the lethal amount of alcohol in its blood. But if what he had said was true, something awful could happen. They'd love nothing more than to have something like that happen to Zapp, but the Planet Express crew could be traumatized forever. They had to do something before it was to late.


	6. Chapter 6: Saved

**A Walk in Your Shoes**

Chapter 6: Payment

**I'm sorry. I've taken way too long to update. When I write things, I have it all planned out. From the point I started, I had a general idea of what Chapter 5 would be like. I had so much going on recently; I've had almost no time to think about what I was going to write. I still don't know. I'm coming up with this stuff as I'm typing it. Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others.**

Fry had found a lamp in Zapp's room. This was a very good thing. He broke the bulb and pulled off the lampshade. He now had a sharp, pointy object to defend himself with if Zapp got too near. Zapp, who still refused to put on clothes, was still trying to get close to who he thought was Leela. There was only thing that stopped him, Fry had figured it was a good idea when Zapp came close, to aim low.

Amy was finally able to open up the door to Kif's room. She was happy yet anxious at the same time. She could finally explain what had happened, but was worried about how he'd react. She stepped in and saw Kif wasn't there. The air duct was open and the room was empty. "Uh oh," Amy said.

Leela was overjoyed. At the very bottom of the pile she had found Zapp's underwear. She had also found her old purse, which Bender had stolen. It still had her money in it. She started running to Zapp's quarters, holding up the package so any crewmember that saw her would know she was making a delivery. She was running so fast, that she was knocked off her feet when she ran into two members of the Nimbus's crew.

"You're Leela," one of the members said. "The robot told us." Leela was very happy to know that at least someone knew what was happening. The three of them ran to Zapp's quarters to stop the unthinkable from happening.

Zapp had his clothes on. He didn't want to, but it was for protection. He almost lost something very dear to him. Fry was sitting in a corner. He didn't want to risk losing his lamp by coming closer to Zapp on his own free will.

Kif was running. He wanted to get to the hologram room. After Evil Lincoln attacked again, he was sure no one would look for him there. He kept on running until he ran into Leela. Kif saw Fry, and got up to apologize, but before he could, one of the crewmembers shouted, "That's not Fry, it's Leela!" The group proceeded to explain everything that happened from the moment the mind machine was turned on. Kif didn't believe it. He couldn't believe the crew would listen to a story told by a drunken lobster. But when he heard Leela (who was really Fry) was locked up with Zapp, he ran with the rest of the group to save him.

Zapp was pleased. He figured out away to reach Leela. He got onto the end of his motorized hover-bed and started drifting to where Fry was. The bed soon knocked the lamp out of Fry's hand. Zapp grinned as he pulled Fry towards him. Just as Zapp was about to try to kiss him, Fry had the most brilliant thought, he didn't need a lamp to aim low.

Leela, Kif, and the crewmembers heard a scream come from Zapp's room. They opened the door and saw Zapp. He had his hands between his legs and was rolling around in pain on the floor. Fry smiled and said, "Hi, Leela."

Kif now believed everything. He had found the rest of the Planet Express crew and he brought them to the ship. The hole in the cargo hold had been patched. Kif then pulled a wallet out of his pocket. It was Zapp's. He paid them and gave a little extra. "You did spend some alone time with Zapp," Kif had said.

The entire Planet Express crew was happy. Everyone except Bender, he was too drunk to know what was going on. All the crew had to do was go to Mom's.

**Woohoo! Another chapter done. I was a little stuck, so I pulled some ideas from the show. Evil Lincoln, the hologram room, and the hoverbed are property of Futurama. I'd also like to thank some people. Dead Composer, Shadw, WannaBeRouge, and Star AJT 84. I've given you the chance to insult me, I've even asked you to, but you've all given me reviews that are compliments. One more chapter left to do. **


	7. Chapter 7: Fixing Things

**A Walk in Your Shoes**

Chapter 7: Mom's Friendly Robot Company

The members of Planet Express got back on to the shape. Everyone re-stapled themselves to their seats, for Fry was going to be flying, again. Amazingly, Fry flew away from the Nimbus, leaving no damage except for the gaping hole in the shower room.

The crew was busy talking about what they did on the Nimbus. They noticed the Professor had an evil grin on his face, much like when he mentioned controlling the government. The crew became worried when they saw a shape under a blanket behind the professor's chair.

"Professor," Leela said, "What did you do while we were on the Nimbus?"

"I was in the hologram room," the professor responded.

"Were you waiting for Kif?" Amy asked very excited, hoping he really did care about Kif.

"No," Professor Farnsworth said. "I was gathering things for a new experiment with the Mind-Machine." He got up from his chair and walked over to the blanket. He pulled it off and showed everyone his test subject. It was Evil Lincoln.

Leela was about to ask why the Professor needed the evil, reincarnated form of a president wearing a top hat, but the ship started coming close to Earth, so the crew had to get ready in case Fry crashed again.

Fry was concentrating very hard on landing perfectly. He didn't have to worry too much though; the hole he left last time was big enough to fit through without any problems. Fry landed the ship and turned off the engine.

"Very good Fry," Leela said, "I'm impressed."

"Oh, it was nothing," Fry said as he waved his hand in the air. He accidentally hit a switch and turned on the engine. The heat that escaped out of it incinerated the wall behind the ship.

"Let's just get out of here before anything worse happens," Bender said.

With that, Evil Lincoln got up. He looked around and pulled an ax of the wall of the ship. He started cackling evilly, which gave the crew enough time to hit him on the head and knock him into unconsciousness.

Mom was in the lab. She was trying to artificially create anchovy oil. She just needed to add one final ingredient, one that would create an oil to make her billions of dollars. She needed complete silence, if she messed up, she wouldn't be able to get replacement ingredients. She added just the right amount.

"I did it!" Mom exclaimed happily. Just then, the Planet Express Ship flew through the wall of Mom's Friendly Robot Company.

"Noooo!" Mom shouted as her priceless oil fell to the floor. She watched angrily as the crew stepped of.

"Hello Mom," Amy said. It was decided before they left, that Amy would do the talking for the crew, because she was in the professor's body. "We need to borrow a generator for an hour. We have the money to pay for it."

"You worthless piles of decaying brain matter," Mom screeched, "You destroyed my anchovy oil! It was worth far beyond the money you have! The only way you'll ever use my generators is if you get me anchovy DNA!"

When Mom mentioned anchovies, Fry thought back to his first few days in the future. He remembered the $4.3 billion he had in the bank. He then remembered the $50 million anchovy can he bought. Fry then remembered what happened to the anchovies. He gasped. "Zoidberg ate the anchovies. Let us use the generators and we'll give you him!"

"Wai-," Dr. Zoidberg began to say.

Before he could argue, Mom shouted, "Deal!"

So the crew was allowed to use the generators for an hour. Mom got Zoidberg as soon as the crew had switched back. Everyone was happy. Bender brought harm to Zoidberg with alcohol. Leela didn't have her body seduced by Zapp. Fry wasn't seduced by Zapp. Amy was still with Kif. The professor used the remaining time with unlimited generator power to make a portable Mind-Machine. Zoidberg wasn't very happy, but no one really liked Zoidberg.

_A few weeks later…_

It was another normal day at Planet Express. Leela was trying to stop Nibbler from eating the bowl his food was in. Dr. Zoidberg was trying to start a conversation with Amy, who was trying very hard to ignore him. Fry and Bender were sitting on the couch, drinking beer, and watching, for some weird reason, the news.

"We now have the winners for the Presidential election of 3004." Morbo reported.  
"Introducing the new President and his Vice-President, Evil Lincoln and Hubert J. Farnsworth."

Evil Lincoln cackled as the Professor twisted some knobs on the portable Mind-Machine.

**The End**


End file.
